Goodbye
by Auls
Summary: "Apakah kau pegang janjimu Kyu? Hem... kuharap ya" Kyumin/Yaoi/Siders? OUT!


GOODBYE

Rated : T

Lenght : One Shoot

Genre : Romance/Sad

Pairings : Lee Sungmin, Cho Kyuhyun, Kim Baekjung

Disclamer : SM. Entertaiment dan para orangtua mereka masing-masing .

"**Don't Like Don't Read"**

"**RnR please?"**

"**Hargailah penulis dengan memberikan sedikit review terimakasih "**

Sudah 1 tahun semenjak kematian Kyuhyun, sang kekasih lamaku. Sampai saat ini pun aku masih belum bisa melupakannya, walaupun sekarang aku telah menemukan penggantinya disisiku. Hari ini 3 Maret 20XX, harusnya aku dan Kyuhyun sedang berpesta di sekolah. Sedang bergembira karena kelulusan kami.

-Flashback-

"Jagiyaa!" teriak seseorang dari belakangku.

"Waeyo?" sahutku sambil menoleh.

"Besokkan hari perpisahan sunbae kita, aku disuruh membawakan sebuah lagu loh." ujarnya sambil merangkulku.

"Lalu?" tanyaku sok tak perduli.

"Maukah kau datang untuk melihat penampilanku besok?" pintanya sambil menelungkupkan tangannya dikedua pipiku yang chubby.

"Aku mau kalau kau yang menjemputku otte?" balasku menelungkupkan kedua tanganku di pipinya yang putih pucat.

"Inilah penampilan dari salah satu adik kelas kita Kyuhyun! Dengan lagunya '7 Years of Love' " terdengar nama Kyuhyun dipanggil oleh pembawa acara.

Tepuk tangan membahana memenuhi seluruh ruangan aula sekolah. Ya, Kyuhyun adalah bintang di sekolah. Dia penyanyi terbaik dan sudah terdaftar menjadi calon trainee di SM. Entertaiment, sebuah agensi yang telah berhasil meluncurkan 2 Boyband terkenal seperti SHINee dan Super Junior. 4 menit kemudian lagu pun selesai dinyanyikan Kyuhyun dengan baik. Tak lama kemudian dia turun dari panggung dengan wajah pucat dan tubuh yang sempoyongan.

Brakkk ~

Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun jatuh pingsan ~

Beberapa gurupun langsung membawanya ke rumah sakit terdekat. Tak berapa lama kemudian kedua orang tua Kyuhyun datang. Hampir 2 jam aku, umma dan appa nya Kyuhyun menunggu di depan kamarnya.

Ceklek ~

Pintu kamar dibuka oleh seorang dokter.

"Siapa yang bernama Sungmin?" tanya dokter itu setelah membuka pintu.

"Naege? Wae?" tanyaku bingung.

"Silahkan masuk. Kyuhyun memanggilmu sedari tadi." ujar dokter itu sambil mengajakku masuk.

Aku menoleh pada umma dan appanya Kyuhyun, dan mereka mengganguk seakan mengisyaratkanku untuk cepat masuk .

"Jagiyaa." panggil Kyuhyun dengan lemah.

"Kyuhyun ah! Kau kenapa? Kau membuat jantung ku hampir copot saja! Kau sakit apa hah?" cerocosku pada sesosok pria yang hampir disekujur tubuhnya dipenuhi selang-selang itu.

"Aku tumor otak hehehe." jawabnya terkekeh.

"Bwo? Kenapa tidak pernah bilang kepadaku?" tanyaku tak terpecaya.

"Apakah ada seorang kekasih yang mampu bercerita kepada kekasihnya tentang penyakit yang dideritanya?"ujarnya polos.

"Kyuhyun! Do chongmal nappeun saram!" ujarku menahan tangis.

"Minnie-ah mian. Chongmal mian." ujarnya begitu lemah.

"Minnie, kau tahu tadi aku senang sekali berada di panggung." ujarnya dengan senyum yang mengembang.

Aku masih terdiam menahan tangisku agar tidak meleleh di depannya . Aku tak mau membuat dia makin tersiksa karena melihat ku menangis.

_Tuhan ~ kumohon kalau memang ini jalan terbaik ambilah Kyuhyun dan tempat dia di surga …_

"Minnie-ah kau marah?" tanyanya dengan nada kecewa.

"Hem, Minnie-ah. Apakah kau mau berjanji padaku?" tanyanya lagi.

"Bwo?" tanyaku bingung.

"Maukah kau menemaniku saat lulus tahun depan? Dan maukah kau berjanji akan selalu mencintaiku walaupun kondisiku seperti ini?" ujarnya dengan penuh permohonan.

"Ya Kyu, aku mau berjanji untukmu." jawabku pelan namun pasti.

"Dan maukah kau berjanji padaku juga?" lanjutku lagi.

"Bwoya Minnie-ah?" tanyanya bingung.

"Maukah kau juga berjanji untuk selalu mencintaiku, walaupun kematian akan memisahkan kita?" ujarku tertahan.

"Ya Minnie aku berjanji untukmu."

_Tiiiiiiitttt ….._

-End Flashback-

"Kyu, aku telah memenuhi janjiku untuk menemani mu saat lulus tahun ini. Kita telah lulus Kyu. Dan apakah kau memenuhi janjimu untuk selalu mencintaiku? Hem, kuharap ya. Karena aku selalu mencintaimu.

_I remember when we kiss_

_I still feel it on my lips_

_The time you danced with me_

_With no music playing_

_I remember the simple things_

_I remember till I cry_

_But the one things I wish I forget_

_The memory I wanna forget_

_Is GOODBYE …._

"Yoboseyo." aku mengangkat telfon.

"Jagiyaa aku sudah di depan makam. Mau disusul atau aku tunggu disini?" tanyanya di sebrang.

"Kau tunggu saja jagi, aku sudah selesai." Ujarku sembari menutup telfon.

Ya, aku mempunyai pacar sekarang. Namanya Kim Baekjung atau yang biasanya dipanggil Baekjung. Aku bertemu dengannya saat aku mendaftar ke sekolah baruku di Seoul University. Dia adalah seorang sunbae. Dia merupakan sosok yang begitu sempurna sesempurna Kyuhyun. Dan aku mencintainya sekarang.

"Kyu-ah, aku punya pacar sekarang. Namanya Baekjung tepatnya Kim Baekjung, dia adalah seorang sunbae di kampus ku. Kau setuju? Ya aku harap kau setuju. Kyu-ah aku pulang dulu ya, nanti aku kesini lagi."

.

Aku pun meletakkan lili putih di atas makamnya dan berlalu pergi. Berlalu meninggalkan makam dan berlalu meninggalkan kenangan jauh dibelakang sana untuk membuka lembaran baru.

_My Beloved ___

_Cho Kyuhyun_

_Lahir : 03 Februari 19XX_

_Wafat : 03 Januari 20XX_

_._

~Fin~

**PERHATIANNNNNN! Ff ini merupakan repost. Tapi ini tetap milik saya dan bukan punya orang. Saya hanya mengganti pen name saya seperti yang sudah saya beritahukan di ff saya sebelumnya. Hehehe ._.v ada yang tanya siapa itu Kim Baekjung? Itu hanya hayalan saya. Saya sangat tidak suka crack pair jadi saya kasi nama hayalan saja. Buat fans kyu jangan marah ya Kyu nya saya buat mati /ditampar ramai2/ saya juga sparkyu kok /berlindungdiketiakkyu/ okeeeee! Selamat membaca. JANGAN LUPA REVIEW YA. Hargailah tulisan saya jebal~**


End file.
